


Cheers

by wdm146



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdm146/pseuds/wdm146
Summary: 一篇和红酒没有多大关系的红酒play
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Cheers

比起淋浴，Tony更喜欢把自己泡在一个盛满温度适宜的热水的圆形浴缸里，他很难想象这个世界上会有不爱泡热水澡的人，此时此刻他正享受着他的热水澡时间，就算是一片狼藉的浴室也无法打扰到他的好心情，介于他的管家正因为他的一时任性而忙的焦头烂额，Tony良心不安的自己为自己放了今晚的洗澡水，但这似乎并没有为他的管家减轻了什么工作量

Tony把身子往下滑了一些，打算暂时不去考虑那些让人头大的事，今天热水的水温有些偏高，这让他感觉有些口渴，平时Jarvis都会为他在一边触手可及的小台子上放上一杯加了冰块的威士忌或是红酒，但今天那上面除了被Tony随手丢下的衣物以外什么都没有

浴室的大门被人从外面推开，一杯盛着红酒的高脚杯被放在了Tony手边的台子上，他的管家还是一如既往的贴心“看到你很高兴，Sweetheart”Tony端起杯子，红酒顺着喉咙滑下，弥补了这段美好时光里唯一的瑕疵

“我也一样Sir”Jarvis随口回应着Tony略带调情意味的话语，当然这并不是在敷衍他，只是他必须要把这里弄干净，以避免某人在出来后滑到或是被绊倒，哪怕把浴室弄的一团糟的罪魁祸首就是他

Tony趴在浴缸的边沿上，手里捏着高脚杯的颈转着圈的晃动，看着半透明的红色液体在杯子里荡漾“希望公司里的那些家伙没有太为难你”他抬起头看向自己的爱人，Jarvis身上只穿了一件白衬衫，领带不知道什么时候被解掉了，衬衫最上面的两个扣子敞开着，袖子也被挽到了手肘上方，手臂上的肌肉线条一览无余

“他们很清楚为难一个管家除了拖慢工作进度以外没有任何意义，但我还是希望下次你能减少这种任性的行为”Jarvis把手里被叠的方正的浴巾放在刚刚已经擦干了的洗手台上，转身走到浴缸边蹲下“毕竟并不是每个人都会像我一样包容你的任性”

“是吗？让我看看你能包容到什么程度”

Tony晃了两下手里的酒杯，它已经用它的十分之一完成了它解渴的任务，Tony用杯沿抵着Jarvis衬衫的衣领，沾在杯沿上的一点酒红在白色的布料上晕开，捏着高脚杯颈部的手微微上抬，半透明的红色液体顺从着引力滑进管家的衣领里，所流过的地方都留下了一条蜿蜒的红色水痕，被打湿的布料紧贴着Jarvis的身体，勾勒出肌肉的形状

正如Jarvis自己所说，他早就习惯了Tony各种任性的行为，并且从来都只有一个处理方法——顺着他，当然，这不代表他总是一味的吃亏

Jarvis伸出手扣住了Tony的后脑勺，吻上了那双嘴唇，熟练的撬开了他的牙关，爱人之间是永远无法停止渴求对方的，Tony也一样，他毫不吝啬的去回应Jarvis在唇齿间向他倾诉的爱意，在绵长的一吻结束后，他低下头，舔去了Jarvis脖子上未干的酒渍，两种他最爱的味道交缠在一起，还有比这更美妙的事吗？

衬衫上的纽扣在Tony手下一个接一个的失守，当最后的防线也被攻破，衬衫完全的敞开，透明的红色液体挂在Jarvis如瓷器一般白皙的皮肤上，就像是一颗颗散落在白色丝绸上的红宝石，他的手顺着Jarvis敞开的衣领滑进去抚摸着，Jarvis突出的喉结上下的滑动了一下，他单膝跪在地上看着Tony，却没有做出更多的举动，像是一只在等候主人命令的猎犬

红酒流过的痕迹从Jarvis脖子的一侧一直延伸到没入裤腰的人鱼线，Tony决定从起点开始，他的嘴唇贴上了Jarvis的锁骨，用舌尖带走了散发着酒香的红色液体，他清楚的感觉到Jarvis的身体细微的颤动了一下，Jarvis走进这间浴室的一瞬间，Tony就已经打好了今天要“欺负”他一下的注意，这样的反应无意让Tony的坏心思得到了一些满足，但他可还没打算就此结束

Tony的舌尖顺着红酒流向的指引一路向下，像是一片雏鸟羽毛轻轻的划过Jarvis的身体，还是一片对他每个敏感点都了如指掌，要命的羽毛，浴缸的边沿限制了Tony的动作，让他仅仅只能停留在Jarvis的胸前，他把Jarvis胸前凸起的红点含进了嘴里，舌尖在尖端小幅度的画着圈

“嗯....”

Tony有点怀疑自己的耳朵，但Jarvis刚刚确确实实是哼了一声，这感觉就像是无意中吃到了一盒甜甜圈中彩针最多的那个，只不过现在Tony嘴里叼着的可不是什么甜甜圈，Jarvis胸口起伏的幅度变的大了一些，任由Tony再怎么作妖，他都倔强的没有再发出第二声轻哼，一直到他忍受的极限时才哑着嗓子叫了Tony一声“Sir”

“Control youself，Jarvis，这才刚刚开始”Tony放过了他玩弄到有些红肿的乳尖，手掌贴着Jarvis紧实腹部一路抚摸下去，单手解开了Jarvis的皮带扣和西裤上的纽扣，动作比脱自己衣服还要熟练那么一点

“wow，看看，我发现了什么”Tony摸到了他下身半苏醒的小Jarvis“这么有感觉吗，Jar”Tony握住了它轻轻的捏了两下，指尖划过了后面两个形状圆润的东西，拇指的指腹按着性器的顶端，其余的四根手指握着它上下的套弄，Tony给予的刺激让手里的东西越发的精神了起来，从顶端泌出的液体很快就打湿了他的手指

浴室里突然变得很安静，只能听见几声Jarvis的喘气声，他微微的低着头，但视线不在Tony的手上 而是看着别的地方，Tony只要稍微一抬头就能看见Jarvis发红的耳尖，他在...害羞？Tony感觉自己竟然有点被这个动不动就会让自己下不来床的家伙可爱到了

“Good boy”Tony恶作剧的心态在看见Jarvis弱势的一面时得到了完全的满足，但这还是不够，还有些别的什么需要让Jarvis来填满它，Tony把手抽出来抓着Jarvis的衣领向自己的方向拉拽，他凑到了Jarvis的耳边，嘴唇在他烧红的耳朵上碰了一下，故意压低了声音对他说“过来拿你的奖励吧”

原本宽大的浴缸在多了一个人后变得有些拥挤，小部分热水从浴缸里溢出，打湿了地上沾满红酒的衬衫和长裤，Jarvis的身上还带着一点红酒的香气，让人忍不住想要咬他一口，而Tony从来都不会在做爱的时候克制自己的任何想法，归功于他的肤色，Tony轻而易举的就在Jarvis的脖子上留下了自己的咬痕，就在那个最显眼的地方

Jarvis把手撑在Tony的耳边，低下头在Tony的肩上温柔且虔诚的亲吻了两下，像是在为接下来要发生的事提前向他表示歉意，他的一只手顺着着Tony的腰线抚摸到到他大腿的后侧，最后停留在大腿与小腿的连接处，托着它向上抬起，Tony也配合的直接把他的左腿挂在了Jarvis的腰上，他用自己的小腿蹭了蹭Jarvis光滑的后背，催促道

“快点，Jarvis，在我反悔之....Oh！操，你这个混蛋！”

Jarvis的手指进入的太过突然，让Tony差点咬了自己的舌头，在水中最大的好处就是他们省去了“满屋子找润滑剂”这一步骤，毕竟它可能会出现在这栋房子的任何地方，鬼知道他们什么时候会突然需要这东西

“我恐怕你没有机会了，Sir”Jarvis转动着手腕一点点的让自己的手指更加的深入，这不是他一次“拜访”这个地方了，他很清楚Tony的弱点在哪里，完全不需要过多的去摸索，只要再进去一点...

很快，他就摸到了一块相比起周围的软肉要硬一些的地方，Jarvis在那周围有规律的按压着，却始终不去碰那块最关键的地方，这种自己的弱点被把握在他人手里的感觉，让Tony不受控制的开始紧张起来的同时也变得更加兴奋，即害怕又渴望，身体因此变得更加敏感，连呼吸都被他刻意的放轻，但就算这样也还是会有几声低哼和呼出的空气一起被带出来

“放松，Sir，这并不是你第一次”有那么一瞬间，Jarvis还真担心过Tony会把自己憋死

“不如下次我们换换位置你再说这句话，啊唔.....”Jarvis的手指突然在肉核上按压了两下，打断了Tony的遐想，快感像是一辆刹车失了灵的跑车一般直直的撞上Tony的大脑，把剩下那些还没说出的话装的支离破碎，最后只能化作一声声的呻吟，从Tony的喉咙里溢出

“嗯...Jar..唔...”

那个地方像是一个神奇的开关，让刚刚还张牙舞爪的Tony瞬间变成了一只乖巧的小猫，只会抱着Jarvis的脖子小声的哼哼着，Jarvis已经加入了第二根手指，热水流进了被撑开的入口中，Tony一时没法分辨里面那滚烫的温度到底是源自于热水还是Jarvis，但无论是哪个，都成功的唤醒了他想要被填满的欲望，仅仅两根手指，根本无法填满这种渴求

“Oh，God...Jar..嗯....忘了那该死的扩张吧...”被欲望燃烧的滋味并不好受，Tony只想早点得到他的解药，无论后果时什么，他抬腿踩在了Jarvis的胯间，勃发的欲望在他的脚下散发着灼热的温度，Tony踩着它用上了一些力上下的挪动了两下，被他抓着的手臂上的肌肉有那么一瞬间的紧绷，这Tony不禁去想，自己今天是不是逗他逗的有些太过了

“Please，让我们直接开始吧”

“这可能会伤到你”Jarvis几乎用上自己的全力去压制那股被Tony挑拨起的欲火，他很渴望Tony尤其是在Tony这样挑拨他之后，但他不想让Tony因为自己而受到任何的伤害

“It's not my frist time，Jarvis”Tony用双手环住了Jarvis的脖子让自己身体更加贴近他，他用嘴唇在Jarvis的耳垂上小力的摩擦，张嘴用牙齿轻轻的把它叼住，含糊的小声说道

“Fuck me now”

任何对话再此时都是多余的，手指被撤出被换上了Tony更想要的东西，因为扩张的不到位，异物进入的疼痛感比Tony想象的要强烈，Tony下意识的抱紧了Jarvis，指甲在他的后背上留下了几道抓痕，连脚趾都不受控制的蜷缩了起来

“哦..shit...别告诉我你现在都还在发育....”无论多少次，Tony都做不到刚上来就能完美的去适应Jarvis的大小，现在也只是刚刚进去了不到三分之一而已，Tony就感觉自己快要从中间被撕裂

“我敢肯定不是我的问题”Jarvis的一只手拖着Tony的后脑勺，避免他一激动滑到水面下呛到自己，“天才商人Tony.Stark，因为在浴缸里做爱而溺水”，这个笑话足够流传几个世纪了。

“太紧了，放松，Tony，我不会伤到你的”虽然现在的感觉不太好受，但Jarvis还是停了下来，耐心的安慰着他，Tony一向对Jarvis叫他名字这件事没有任何的抵抗力，带着电子质感的声音钻进Tony的耳朵，像是有一小股微弱电流穿过了他的大脑，Tony看着他蓝色的眼睛，感觉像是在凝视大海——你总是会有种想倾倒在其中的冲动，这其中或许是有什么无法解释的原因，身后的胀痛在此刻似乎变得不是那么难以忍受了

性器慢慢的没入Tony的身体里，胀痛已经逐渐消退，取代它的是被填满的满足感，顶端擦过前列腺时Tony任由一声呻吟闯出他的喉咙，他完全没有去控制它的必要，爱人的呻吟就是此时的源动力，蛰伏在Tony身体里的野兽在进出了两下后就停止了动作，浴缸的底部很滑，面对面的姿势让Jarvis根本找不到任何的着力点，Tony听见Jarvis在他的耳边“啧”了一声，刚刚进入的性器从他的身体再次撤出“Jarvis？”Tony还没来得及提出疑问，就被Jarvis翻了一个身，正好趴在浴缸的边沿，他把膝盖卡进了Tony的两腿之间

“等等，Jar，你...”这个姿势让Tony感到有些不妙，Tony明显的感受到，今天的Jarvis好像比之前的每一次都要急躁一点，而造成这种情况的元凶就是他自己

“Sir，你会喜欢的”

Jarvis咬着Tony后颈，性器顶着Tony身后的入口一顶胯就把它送回了Tony温暖窄小的通道中，这样的姿势让Tony完全的处于被动的状态下，两人交合的地方是他唯一的重心，也因此，Jarvis到达了过去从未触及过的深度

“啊...不，这太深了...”

“相信我，Sir”性器在Tony的身体里开始了活塞运动，每一下都精确的顶撞在Tony的前列腺上，Tony的呻吟一声接一声的在浴室里回荡，还夹杂着肉体撞击的声音，以及水声，快感让Tony的腰完全失去了任何的支撑作用，他的后背贴着Jarvis的胸口，粗重的喘息声，加快的心跳，红酒的香气和Jarvis身上特有的气味将他包围着，像是一款为他量身定做的催情剂

Jarvis用一只手扣着Tony的腰，让本就活动受到限制的Tony更加没法动弹，只能乖乖的被他的管家操到说不出一句完整的话，Tony嘴里除了那些撩人的呻吟之外，就只有Jarvis的名字，而回应他的只有Jarvis低沉的呼吸声，和更加卖力的顶撞，持续对前列腺的刺激让小Tony也抬起了头，顶端抵着大理石的浴缸壁，冰凉的触感与它现在自己本身偏高的温度行为了反差，让Tony没法忽视它的存在

它悄悄的把手伸下去握住了它，上下的动作着去抚慰自己被冷落的器官，但他偷吃的行为很快就被Jarvis发现“No，sir，还不是现在”Jarvis代替Tony“接管”了他正急需安慰的小兄弟，他捏着冠状的底部用指甲去轻轻的刮擦，每一下都能换来Tony的一阵轻颤，Tony听见Jarvis在他背后轻轻的笑了一声，他觉得自己好像发现了Jarvis的恶趣味

Jarvis的动作逐渐的变得不那么的温柔了，从一开始的小幅度抽动，到现在几乎是一整个从他的身体里退出，再狠狠的冲撞回他的身体，Tony的嗓子已经叫的沙哑，更要命的是他身后的那位似乎完全没有累的意思，当Jarvis不知道第一次顶撞上他的前列腺时，Tony发出了一声变了调的呻吟，一股暖流直冲他的下腹，却在即将喷薄而出时被人堵住了出口

没错，就是那个天杀的英国人

“Jarvis！！”Tony几乎是低吼着喊出他的名字，这换做是谁都会崩溃的

“还没到时候，Sir”

还是同样的回答，只是句式上有了些改变而已，Jarvis的动作频率快了起来，一下接着一下，他甚至没有给Tony留下喘口气的空隙，因为那源源不断的快感，Tony的身体紧绷着完全不受他自己的控制，呼吸也开始变得混乱，肩膀上传来了细微的刺痛，那是Jarvis在他身上留下了独属于他自己的印章，带着薄茧的手在Tony的身上游走，每寸皮肤都在渴望着它的光临，他抚摸过的地方先是感到一点点的凉意，但接踵而至的却是比之前要更加火热的温度，温度计里红色的水银柱似乎也受到了影响在持续的上升

Tony把手向后别去，抚摸着Jarvis后脑的头发，他转过头让自己的嘴唇更加贴近自己的爱人，他微微的张着嘴小声的呼唤自己的爱人“Jarvis...”他很快就得到了爱人的回应，一个温柔的吻把所有的呻吟和呼唤都关在了两人的两人的口中，身后的进攻也开始变得猛烈，Jarvis用手臂紧紧的箍住了Tony的腰，另一只手拨弄着Tony胸前硬挺的乳尖

“啊....啊！Jarvis！”又是一次深入，刚刚那股被强行按下去的暖流此时又再一次出现，只是这次Jarvis没有再阻止他，而是任由Tony含着他的名字，将乳白色的液体喷洒而出，射在了浴缸和热水中，身体里的性器深深的闯入Tony的身体里，这回接踵而来的还有一股接一股的滚烫的液体被溅在他的内壁上，那东西还在里面小幅度的抽送着，一直到液体被灌进身体里的感觉完全消失

高潮过后的Tony身子立刻瘫软了下来，像是被人抽走了所有的骨头，如果他现在有力气，说不定他会回头给他的管家一拳，但很可惜，他连抬手的力气都没有了，更别提揍人，Jarvis自己也意识到了今天的失控，所以他没有像以往一样再去索取第二次，如果他这么做那之后几天也许客厅会临时成为他的卧室，没错，连客房都没得进，Stark家的客厅很舒适，但不是个睡觉的好地方

Jarvis以为这次之后Tony不会再做一次同样的事，毕竟第二天Tony哼哼唧唧的在床上待了一天，甚至还说要把他调去阿拉斯加的分公司，“我是你的私人管家，不受公司调动的管控”这句话都到了嘴边，但最后还是被Jarvis给咽回了肚子里

但他忘记了，在作死这方面，Tony从来都不会让他失望

当某天早上他醒过来的时候，他发现自己的双手被人用自己的领带绑在床头，而始作俑者正骑跨在他的身上，手里拎着半瓶价值能抵上一个普通人一整年收入的红酒，Tony吐掉了嘴里咬着的木塞，戏谑的笑着晃了两下手里的红酒

“还想来点红酒吗，亲爱的”


End file.
